


P.O.S - Rise's Obsessive Feelings

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [24]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Naoto and Rise, both from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Naoto is invited by Rise to the beach where Rise confessed her feelings for Naoto. However, the feelings are not shared in return, causing Rise to act unnatural to her personality.





	P.O.S - Rise's Obsessive Feelings

Naoto was sat in her house relaxing from school, home alone. She smiles as her phone suddenly rings. Naoto reached for her pocket, grabbing her phone and looking at the contact details. It was Rise. She answered, talking to Rise.  
“Rise hi! How are you doing?” Naoto asked.  
“I'm good, bored.” Rise replied. Hey, the weather is still good out. Let's go to the beach!”  
“What now? I think everyone else is tired from a hard day at school.” Naoto said.  
“Oh come on, I'll pick you up and everything.” Rise pleaded.  
“But what about everyone else?” Naoto asked.  
“Just you and me.” She immediately said.  
“Hu-Huh?” Naoto was confused. “Why... Just me?”  
“That way you can wear a swimsuit and not be embarrassed.” Rise smiled.  
“Oh... Um, I see. That does make sense.” Naoto said. “Okay then. But not for long. You had a hard day at school didn't you? How are you not tired?”  
“I’m just not!” Rise cheered. “I just wanna relax on the beach with you.”  
“I see... Yeah I'll go get ready now in that case.” Naoto agreed. “Might be nice to get the fresh air...”  
“When do you want me to pick you up?” Rise asked.  
“Whenever you are ready...” Naoto blushed a little. “It doesn't take too long to get ready.”  
“I'm on my way!” Rise cheered, hanging up.  
Naoto looked confused before smiling. She stood up from the sofa, heading into her room to get changed into her swimsuit, hiding it under her regular outfit.

Time passed as Naoto heard a knock from the door, revealing herself to be Rise.  
“Hi Rise. I guess let’s get going to the beach eh?” Naoto questioned smiling softly.  
“Yep!” Rise cheered.  
Naoto headed out the door, shutting it behind her.  
“So... How are we getting to the beach?” Naoto asked.  
Rise giggled, showing Naoto her scooter.  
“You have a scooter!” Naoto gasped before looking down. “I don't have my license yet. I heard you all went to the beach in the summer.”  
“We did.” Rise replied. “... Sorry I didn't invite you...”  
“It's ok. I wasn't around after all.” She laughed. “So... Um, should I just hold onto you on the scooter?”  
“Yeah. You better hold tight.” Rise teased.  
Naoto blushed a little as Rise jumped on her scooter. Naoto approached her, getting on the scooter. She wrapped her arms round Rise’s stomach from behind.  
“Just... Don't go... Too fast.” Naoto said softly.  
Rise grinned, driving off. Naoto held on tight, driving along the coastline. Naoto looked out into the scenery seeing the sun shining brightly in the clear blue sky.  
“It's beautiful.” Rise commented.  
“It really is.” Naoto gasped in amazement as Rise continued driving, seeing the beach in sight. The beach was empty as Naoto looked around.  
“Unusual.” Naoto observed. “It's so weird that it is empty on such a wonderful day like this.”  
Rise parked up as she ran onto the beach.  
“I'll go set up the towel while you change.” Rise said.  
“I-I'm already changed.” Naoto replied. “I wore my swimsuit under this clothing.”  
“Oh... Ok.” Rise sighed softly.  
“You sound disappointed.” Naoto chuckled. “I'll still have to remove my clothes so I can go in the changing rooms if you want?”  
“No no, I'll watch and make sure you're safe from peeping toms.” Rise smiled.  
“Huh!?” Naoto gasped, embarrassed. “U-Um... Ok.”  
She looked down as she started removing her clothes in front of Rise, exposing her blue swimsuit.  
“Wh-What about yours Rise?” Naoto questioned.  
Rise grinned, unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her orange swimsuit slowly. Naoto looked away as Rise changed. She stopped, looking at Naoto.  
“Don't like my body?” Rise asked softly.  
“It's... Rude to watch people undress.” Naoto explained.  
“Why? You want me to take it off faster so you can take a look?” Rise teased.  
“No, no, no.” Naoto blushed, looking away again. “Just change quickly...”  
Rise nodded, taking off her clothes to completely reveal her orange bikini.  
“Can... I look now?” Naoto asked.  
“Yeah.” Rise nodded.  
Naoto looked at Rise, sitting down on the towel she placed on the sand.  
“I'm gonna go swim for a bit. Wanna join?” Rise asked smiling.  
“Um... Yeah sure.” Naoto replied.  
She grabbed Naoto’s wrist, dragging her into the ocean. It was really cold today as Naoto shivered.  
“Brrrr... It's cold.” Naoto shivered.  
“You gotta adjust.” Rise smiled.  
“Ye-Yeah.” Naoto nodded.  
Rise suddenly moved close to Naoto, hugging her tight.  
“Here have my warmth.” She winked.  
“Rise...” Naoto blushed. “Yo-You... Really like that orange swimsuit don't you?”  
She could feel her wet body against herself.  
“I do... I also have a white with streaks of red one if you want to see that.” Rise teased more.  
“Oh! No, no, no!” Naoto said in embarrassment. “I only mentioned it because I was told your Shadow self wore it too.”  
Rise paused for a bit, looking at Naoto.  
“Can... Can you keep a secret?” Rise asked, being serious.  
“Of... Course?” Naoto replied in confusion.  
“I’m... Gay.” Rise confessed.  
Naoto’s eyes widened.  
“I-I see... That explains a lot. But why do you flirt with Senpai then?” She questioned.  
“What do you mean explains a lot?!” Rise’s tone changed, crossing her arms.  
“So many guys flirt with you and you show no interest what so ever.” She laughed  
“Do you even know who I am interested in?" Rise questioned.  
Naoto paused, thinking for a bit. She knew it was her.  
“I would say Yukiko. But it's not so difficult now...” Naoto replied.  
“... Do you feel the same?” Rise spoke softly. “Or are you interested in Kanji?”  
“I'm... Into guys Rise.” She answered honestly. “I don't think I have an interest in any of the guys yet.”  
“Not even Kanji?” Rise tilted her head.  
“I... Don't know.” Naoto sighed.  
“Oh... Sorry about making things uncomfortable...” Rise apologised.  
“No, no... It's ok Rise.” Naoto smiled weakly. “That’s why you invited me to the beach alone...”  
Rise sighed, heading out of the water, Naoto following.  
“Rise... Are you ok?” She asked.  
“Just... Bummed.” Rise sighed again.  
“I'm... Sorry Rise.” She said.  
They both sat on the towel, their bodies wet from the ocean.  
“So... What kinda guy are you looking for?” Rise asked.  
“Maybe a nice... Sensitive shy guy who will never leave my side.” Naoto blushed badly, smiling.  
Rise nodded, raising an eyebrow too.  
“I-I don't know... I was just put on the spot.” Naoto looked away, smiling more. “A-Anyways, I'll keep your secret between us. I promise.”  
“Thanks...” Rise said. “I just hope I can find someone like you.”  
“That's... Really sweet.” She smiled. “I can't believe you want to find someone like me. What do you like about me?”  
“You're nice, smart, brave.” Rise commented.  
“I-I...  Real-Really?” Naoto was at a loss for words.  
“Yeah.” Rise replied.  
“I... Don't know what to say. Thanks...” Naoto smiled.  
“You're welcome.” Rise smiled back.  
“I wish... I could help in one way or another.” Naoto said.  
“... Kiss me.” Rise immediately replied.  
“I-I-I... Can’t.” She stuttered.  
“Why not?” Rise questioned.  
“I-I'm not... Into girls.” She blushed badly, nervous.  
“Please...?” Rise begged.  
Naoto shook her head. “Rise. I can’t...”  
Rise’s eyes twitched, staring at Naoto.  
“Why?!” She yelled. “Not even just once?!”  
Naoto was shocked, though she just gave a quick peck on Rise’s cheek.  
“Th-There...” She looked down at the towel.  
“Oh no, no, no.” Rise grinned.  
She grabbed Naoto’s cheeks, pulling her into a kiss on the lips. Naoto was shocked, trying to push Rise away dark red. Rise pulled away, licking her lips.  
“You used a bit of tongue.” She giggled.  
Naoto gulped, her blush growing. Rise backed off.  
“That... That's why I didn't want to kiss you...” Naoto spoke softly.  
“Why? Because you worried I thought you were a bad kisser?” Rise said.  
“You... Are a good kisser.” She confessed.  
“And you're a bad liar.” Rise smirked, moving close.  
“Hu-Huh? What!?” She gasped. “What do you mean!?”  
“You like my company a lot.” Rise’s voice changed into a more seductive tone.  
“I... Didn't say I hated your company.” Naoto looked confused.  
“You really, really like it.” Rise grinned.  
“I-I... Do like your company Rise...” Naoto said quietly.  
“Say it louder.” She demanded.  
“But... Why?” Naoto gulped.  
“Say it! Let out your true feelings!” Rise shouted.  
“Rise... Stop... I like your company ok?” Naoto remained calm.  
“Say it!” She yelled.  
“I like your company!” Naoto shouted.  
“Change the word like!” She commanded.  
Naoto shivered at Rise’s unusual sudden change of attitude.  
“I love your company!” Naoto yelled.  
“What else do you love!?” Rise shouted.  
“Rise... You are scaring me...” She gulped. “I love... My detective work.”  
“Who else do you love?” Rise questioned.  
Naoto couldn’t take this anymore. She stood up, confident.  
“Not you... In that way Rise. I don't love anyone...” Naoto said.  
“Why not?!” Rise argued.  
“I only like guys Rise!” Naoto shouted back. “Guys like Kanji!”  
She gasped in horror at what she just said, putting her hands over her mouth, red in the face again.  
Rise stood up, turning away.  
“Fine. Kanji can get you a towel, your clothes and a ride home.” She said.  
Rise snatched up the towel and Naoto’s clothes and began walking to the scooter.  
“Wh-What?” Naoto gasped in shock.  
“Bye. If you wanna be an ass, go ahead.” Rie groaned.  
“Rise... Don't be like this... I'm sorry.” She walked after Rise. “Come back please... You can't take my clothes with you for one and you can't leave me like this!”  
“Why?” Rise snapped. I can do whatever I damn well please!”  
“You... Why are you acting like this? You are acting like Kanji when he's around other people!” Naoto shouted.  
“I told you my secret because I trusted you. You broke my heart. Like so many others.” Rise explained. “I've been bullied for being gay, I've been lied to, teased all that. All I want back is an I love you.”  
“I’m not teasing you or bullying you for it!” Naoto argued. “I’m happy you told me the truth! I can say I love you but as a friend...”  
Rise kept walking.  
“Please don't go like this...” Naoto pleaded.  
“Sorry Naoto. This is payback. You're just the unfortunate sap getting it.” She got on her scooter, starting up the engine. “I'll come back later.”  
She drove off as fast as the scooter could. Naoto was in fright, looking at her.  
“Rise!” She called out.  
Naoto could do nothing but watch Rise drive off in the distance.

A few hours passed as Rise drove back, staring at the beach in the darkness. She saw Naoto shivering on the beach alone. Naoto turned slowly, shivering in the sand.  
“R-Rise...” Naoto said weakly.  
“Hey cutie.” Rise smirked.  
“Why... Did... You leave me here... and take my clothes... Where are they?” Naoto asked weakly, Rise’s behaviour unnatural to her.  
“You'll get them soon.” Rise stroked her cheek.  
“Soon? I'm... Freezing...” Naoto said.  
“Well, I'm sad. Tough break.” Rise said.  
“You... Meanie...” Naoto said trying to stand up.  
“No, no, no.” Rise chuckled. “Mean is getting badly bruised and beat up for being gay.”  
“I... Didn't make fun of you for being gay.” Naoto shivered more.  
“... I just wanna be loved. Is that too much to ask?” Rise came out with.  
“I can... Help you find love. “Please... I need to warm up...” Naoto said desperately.  
She crawled towards Rise, so cold.  
“How? How the hell can you help?!” Rise snapped. “You're the one I fucking want!”  
“You... Can't force love onto someone Rise.” Naoto cried a little.  
“I've been forced into tons of shit!” Rise yelled. “I just wanna get pay back! And all you wanna do is fucking mock me!”  
“If you wanted to get pay back... Why on me? The one you love?” Naoto tried reasoning with her. “I don't want to mock you. I would never mock you...”  
She looked up at Rise’s eyes, seeing they had dark circles around them. Naoto shivered not just from the cold, but also fright and concern for her friend.  
“What... Has happened to you?” Naoto questioned.  
“Nothing!” Rise cheered, laughing. “Hehe! I'm better now! So much goddamn better!”  
She grabbed Naoto, her body stronger than it should be.  
“You... What... The?” Naoto was at a loss for words, confused. “Are you... A Shadow?”  
“Shadow. Human. It doesn't matter now.” Rise answered. “I'm hate, sadness and abuse all in one body.”  
“Rise...” Naoto begged weakly. “Let me help you... Don't do this.”  
“Oh ho, ho!” Rise laughed manically. “Rise can't hear you now. All she hears it that everyone hates her.”  
“So you aren't the real Rise.” Naoto reasoned. “Put me down.”  
Rise didn’t listen, dragging Naoto in the sand. Naoto began coughing, trying to struggle as her body got covered in sand.  
“Oh, the big string Naoto is all weak and helpless.” Rise smirked.  
“You... I want... Rise back...” Naoto begged.  
“Why? So you can break her heart more?” Rise grinned.  
“I... No... I want to make her happy. And... Find her love.” Naoto explained.  
“She only loves you!” Rise yelled.  
“I-I'm sorry Rise... If you can hear... Me... I love you...” Naoto closed her eyes.  
“Hah. Nice try, lying to get yourself free.” Rise replied back, dragging her in the sand more.  
“I want... To make Rise... Happy... No... Matter... What...” Naoto pleaded weakly.  
“Tell me, are you really straight?” Rise asked.  
Naoto was silent, coughing.  
“Answer me.” She commanded.  
“I... Don't know... I always covered up my gender...” Naoto answered. “So... I guess.”  
Rise stared at Naoto before letting her go, letting her fall in the sand. She fell at Rise’s feet, looking in front of her out into the ocean, breathing slowly. Rise threw Naoto’s clothes as Naoto hurried to get dressed to keep warm. Rise’s eyes returned to normal looking at Naoto.  
“Naoto... I'm sorry.” Rise apologised. “I love you.”  
“I’m... Sorry... For hurting your feelings.” Naoto apologised too.  
“I just... Want you to be happy.” Rise said.  
She moved into a hug, holding Naoto tight. Naoto looked at her confused, though she returned with her own hug.  
“I’ll... Help you.” Naoto whispered, looking up at the moon.  



End file.
